Ani Lynn Potter: Following the Footsteps
by Thunderflame
Summary: Harry's twin granddaughters turn eleven and one is accepted into Hogwarts. But could this be exactly what someone else was waiting for? Join Ani Lynn Potter on her journey in Harry's footsteps.
1. Killing Curse

Sure, Ani-Lynn knew her grandfather was the famous Harry Potter. She also knew that he was a wizard and that he the youngest Quidditch Player for Gryffindor. She also knew that her place on the team would be Seeker, just like him. For the truth was, Ani-Lynn was just a younger, female version of her grandfather. Ani-Lynn's father was James Potter, Harry's and Ginny's son who was named after Harry's father. Her mother was a Muggle, or non-magical being.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Ani-Lynn called to her grandfather while in Diagon Alley before school. Ani-Lynn was going to start her first year at Hogwarts two weeks later. Her twin sister, Amiee-Lee, had not been accepted, taking after the girls' mother. Harry was coming out of a nearby shop, holding a small fluffy white ball and a cage with a Snowy Owl in it.

"Happy Birthday, Ani! These are your pets for Hogwarts, I...er... talked Professor McGonnagal into allowing you to have both seeing as your great-aunt will be teaching this year. Your uncle and I on the other hand, are quite busy with the Ministry," Harry told his grand-daughter. The fluffy white ball happened to be a snow-white kitten.

"Grandpa, what was your pets name?" Ani-Lynn asked tentively. He grinned and looked at her father and then back at her.

"I had a Snowy Owl named Hedwig. She died in my seventh year." Harry reminisced on the day when Voldemort's followers had killed his owl. She was hit by _Avada Kedavra, _the unforgivable killing curse.

"Oooh, I'll name mine... Uh, daddy? What was Uncle Ron's owl named?" Ani asked her father. The conversation of Pigwidgeon, Sirius Black, Ron, Hedwig, and Hermione went on for a long time before Ani had remembered why she was there in the first place. "I still have to get my books, robes, and wand, Daddy, come on! And I am quite sure neither of you will want to be late today."

"I'm going to name the kitten... uh... Angel and the owl... Piggy." Ani-Lynn decided a moment later.

They departed and went to Ollivander's and everywhere else they needed to go. "Oh, yes, yes... Mr. Potter, I remember well. Eleven and a half inches, dragon heart-string, yew," Mr. Ollivander said upon their arrival. He peered at Ani-Lynn, waved his wand, and the measuring tapes that were lying, unmoving, on the desk suddenly came to life. As Ani-Lynn stared in amazement the blast of a wand come zipping by her. The words she heard at that same moment were unmistakeable: _Avada Kedavra._


	2. Another Malfoy

"Daddy, what was _that_?" Ani-Lynn began to ask, but the question was shortly interrupted.

"Ani, RUN!" James yelled to his daughter, but noticed that she would not move. He ran the other way, "Accio Desk!"

Pulling Ani-Lynn down they, Mr. Ollivander, and the rest of Ani's supplies were quickly behind a desk. Whoever the person was had left. _Or so they thought_. Ani was quietly stooping around the corner, Angel following behind her.

"_Avada Kedavra_. Die, little girl," A tall man shouted to the girl the blast from his wand barely missed her.

"Who are you?" Ani-lynn was brave, but today her bravery coud be her last.

"Who am I, who am I? Draco Malfoy," the man said with a flourished bow. He was about as old as Harry and slightly shorter.

"Mr. Malfoy, get away from my daughter." James welcomed himself into the picture, "you're nothing near as great as she'll be. The Ministry will hear of this!"

At just that moment a boy, probably Ani's age, stepped from behind Malfoy. He was tall, blonde, and definitely handsome. But he was obviously much smarter than his grandfather.

"Grampie, be nice to the dark-haired girl!" The boy stood up to Malfoy.

"Damien," Malfoy said to his grandson, "this is Ani-Lynn _Potter_. Remember grampa's old 'friend', Harry Potter?"

"My grampa never did anything to you! You were the one in league with V..." Ani-Lynn was stopped by her father. She looked over at Damien, who seemed to understand her situation.

"She's right, he didn't. And anyways, why would you want to kill her?" James said to Malfoy. A daring look entered his face as he stared determinedly at Malfoy.

"Surely, you don't know of the prophecy of your own daughter?" Malfoy was always quick to summon up something on everyone else. But something unexpected happened. When Ani was stopped, she sat down on a stool. But now, she was standing up and holding a wand. With a swish of that wand, but no words, Malfoy had risen into the air. "YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE NEXT!"

"Hello?" A man, obviously from the Ministry, came forwards. He held out his wand at the possibility of being attacked _and held it at Ani_.

"What do you want?" Ani-Lynn was tempered from the previously forming battle she had stopped.

"My, James, is this your daughter? She is a spitting image of you and Harry. Surely she didn't _conjure_ the Killing Curse?" The man addressed to James.

"Yes, she is isn't she. Her twin is too. And no, Aaron, she did not conjure it. He _did_ however," James pointed over at the floating Malfoy. Immediently Damien ducked, expecting to be in trouble. "I'll take the boy, he was no threat. Ani, however, performed the Levitating Charm. She never had lessons, goodness knows Carrie and I didn't teach her. She didn't say anything either. You don't think?"

"Yes, I do, James. But enough of this, Malfoy, you're in for it." At that moment six other men -aurors- walked into the shop. James bought the wand for Ani, (Damien already had gotten all of his things, and was here for a trip before he went to school). Soon they were back at the Potter's home.

"Ani, James, you're home! And who is this little boy?" Mrs. Potter, Carrie, looked at her husband, daughter and then the boy. James's younger sister, Lily, walked into the room behind them.

"Hello! Hey, that's the Malfoy's kid. Why is he here?" Lily asked, but could not say anything else as she was mustered into the house along with everyone else. It turned out that everyone was there. Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Victoire, Hermione, and Ron. Rose and Hugo were even there!

Greetings were going everywhere from the returning party- except Damien, who did not know anyone. Rose looked at him, trying to figure out who he was. But before she could, James called from silence and everyone took a seat around the table. Damien sat next to Ani-Lynn, then noticed Amiee-Lee across the table.

"Welcome, everyone, to our home! We are so glad you are here today for Amiee-Lee and Ani-Lynn's surprise birthday," James was interupted mometarily by Piggy flying into the room at breakneck speed, and then continued, "I would like to welcome a special guest. You all remember Scorpius Malfoy, from Rose and Albus's year? This is his son, Damien. We met him in Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop when Ani produced a Levitating Charm- without speaking- and put ol' Draco into the air after he tried using the Killing Curse against her. She sure beat him!

"But, enough of that, I just wanted to say that I wish my little girls a happy birthday, and to Ani-Lynn a great year at Hogwarts!" James started to clap and was followed by everyone else. Damien looked uncertainly at Ani, but she nodded and he clapped too.

"Thanks, daddy," the girls said together. Both smiled and laughed, he was right, _this_ was going to be a good year.


	3. Prophecies

A wave of his wand and Teddy cleaned up the table. Damien looked at James, he noticed how James was not smiling. James was looking at the twins but did not smile. Ani-Lynn looked over at Damien and beckoned him over. A second later, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Potter? Yes," a strange man walked over to James, as if he was actually part of the family. But James acted- as did all of the adults- as if he knew him.

"Neville, long time, no see! What has brought you over here today?" Harry came over, shaking hands with his old friend. Ani's uncle, Albus, came walking over to the door.

"Uh, _business_, Harry," Neville Longbottom looked at Harry and James with an urgent look. The men stepped out of the door and Ani hid behind Damien.

"I'm going to be in trouble for underage wizardry!" Ani whispered to her sister. Damien heard and quickly tried reassuring her. Amiee said nothing, happy as she was that she was finally eleven. So what if she was going to public school while her sister was going to be flying on broomsticks? She already knew that her grandfather was the youngest recent Quiddich player, so what did she have to lose? Her father was a wizard and she, Amiee-Lee Potter, was a Muggle. Ani was still worrying and Ginny did not seem to notice anything as she watched her husband walk out the door.

"Just as I had feared," Ginny said to Carrie, "They're going to take her away."

"No, she didn't do anything... Not worth punishing at least," Carrie remarked to her mother-in-law, "how fair would it be for her to be ripped away from her family when she's about to take off to Hogwarts?" Ani-Lynn overheard.

"Please tell me that mom and Grammie are talking about cousin Marie, please!" Ani wondered if her cousin, Marie, was the one they were talking about. Teddy and Victoire had just one daughter, Marie, which looked like her grandmother, Fleur.

Carrie and Ginny were still talking when the men came back into the house. A loud SNAP! and Luna Longbottom had apparated into the Potter's house. Her long robes draped over her thin body, making her look smaller and paler than normal, if possible.

"Where's Neville? Did he tell you yet? The Ministry wants Ani-Lynn... now..." Luna said this before realizing that anyone except for her, her husband, and her adult friends were in the room. The three children looked at their elders with worried faces and Ani started to cry.

"Why do they want her?" Amiee-Lee took defense over her sister. She rambled on, "She never did anything to them! Why would they want her, what did she do?"

"There is nothing we can do, Amiee," Carrie told her daughter, "Ani is too powerful. They don't want her to turn into another Lord Voldemort."

"It's not fair! Why here? Is there some sort of prophecy or something?"

"Yeah, there is."


	4. Unwanted Secrets, Untold Lies

"There _is_ a prophecy? But, no, there has to be a mistake!" Ani-Lynn said to her mother. She stared at everyone around her with a deep, painful look. No one wanted to look at her, but they really had no choice. She wanted to scream, to cry, anything that would make herself happy. She went on, "there must be a mistake. It has to be someone else."

"I'm sorry, honey. There is no mistake. Ask Harry, he works in that department." Ginny told her granddaughter, which was not a smart thing to do. Harry was now giving his wife a very stern look. Ani-Lynn looked at Damien and Amiee-Lee, the closest friends she had at that moment. Ron and Hermione looked over at their neices, Rose and Hugo following their gaze.

"What does the prophecy say?" Amiee and Ani spoke at the same time. The twins were different in only height and magical ability; other than that they could be the same girl. Damien took note of this, realizing that Ani was the shorter of the two. He nodded, wanting Harry or some adult to go on with the tale of the prophecy.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know this is a very strange change, but bear with me as I guide you through my story. The story officially begins now, as Harry tells of the Prophecy and Ani-Lynn _follows in the footsteps _of her famous grandfather. Sorry for the interruption, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"The prophecy states that a girl with jet-black hair will take over the magical world, eventually winding up as a power source. This girl will follow in the footsteps of an elder that she has known since birth. She will be able to do unbelievable things (such as your magic without incantations) and will be able to control it from a young age. Her name is Ani-Lynn Potter." Harry spoke quickly and fluently. Ani looked solemn, everyone else tried to read her facial expressions.

"If they want me, they will have to catch me," Ani-Lynn suddenly vanished.

"Where did she go? ANI!" Teddy searched frantically around the room. No where was Ani found. Amiee would not speak and Damien looked greif-stricken; this was noticed by Ron. He grabbed Hermione's hand to get her to listen.

"I will never forgive Ani-Lynn if marries Damien," Ron joked in a whisper to his beloved wife. She looked at him sternly, but with a glint of humor.

A crack was heard and Scorpius Malfoy appeared. An ungrateful look swept over him as he stared at the family, and then to his own son. He opened his mouth to speak and Ani-Lynn had reappeared. Damien and Amiee-Lee rushed over to her.

"Why are you here, Damien? I told your grandfather to bring you home for an hour ago. He never showed up, neither did you," Scorpius was clearly very angry with his son.

"I came here after Grampie tried killing Ani-Lynn," Damien started, "he was taken away by the Ministry and put in Askaban."

"Surely, Scorpius, you don't expect us to beleive that you really want your son here. Why not take him home?" Rose sneered at her old school-mate. Ron looked proudly at his daughter.

"Uh, hello? Anyone notice I am back? I'm not going to stick around if no one sees!" Ani-Lynn tried breaking the tension and it worked. Scorpius, an exact- younger- version of his father, stared at the young girl.

"So you're the one my father tried to get rid of, Ani-Lynn Potter? Quite a prophecy," Scorpius was evil but nothing about him compared to this, "too bad my father didn't finish what he started. Come, Damien!"

"Bye, Ani, see you at school," Damien said with a regretted good-bye. It was finally clear to Ron why Ani came back, it was also clear why Damien so willingly came. The prophecy could tie them together, but for what?

"They will not hear the last of me," Ani-Lynn said, "none of them, not even the Ministry."

A snap of her fingers and Ani was in her room, looking at the late, night sky. A single star shown, and Ani-Lynn's smile faded away. _Why, _Ani thought, _does it have to be me?_


End file.
